


The Harvard Drop out

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [15]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff thinks that with John's intelligence that he should study to be an accountant. His son has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harvard Drop out

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain refernces to drug use and adult entertainment. read with descression.

John bounced down the hallway from his bedroom, jumped down the stairs and swung the door open to his father's office with the biggest, most excited grin on his face. He had a piece of of paper in his hand and he waved it around to get his father Jeff's attention.

“Hey dad! Check it out! I got the highest grade in the class! Not bad for doing everything via correspondence huh?!” he wanted to jump around excitedly but tried to hold it together in the presence of his old man.

Jeff seemed to be busy looking over paperwork on his desk and didn't even raise his head to acknowledge his second oldest son's presence. This didn't seem to dampen John's enthusiasm, the eighteen year old walked around the desk and continued to try and catch his father's attention.

“So based on the scores I applied for a few courses, specifically ones in mathematics, astrophysics and astronomy... and maybe an engineering degree.. I got them if you were wondering....”

“That's nice son.” Jeff said automatically, not taking his eyes off his work.”

“They start in a few months time, so I'll have to go and makes sure everything is finalised at the university....” John's voice started to falter.

As much as he wanted his dad to listen he realised he was more or less talking to himself. That was how it always was, Jeff just seemed to pretend John was never there... unless he had done something stupid to hurt himself, in which his father only gave him attention because he was livid with rage. Just once John wanted his father's approval for something... anything that didn't involve him maiming himself.

“I'll just ask Kyrano to fly me out to the states then shall I?”

“You do that.”

John frowned and then said something in order to get under his father's skin. “Dad, I'm gay and getting it off with my brothers.”

“Uh huh that's nice.”

“Forget it.” John shrugged. Deflated he left the room and left the piece of paper on the desk. His attempt to annoy his father didn't seem to work either and John felt invisible. He shut the door behind him and banged his head against the wall. “Just once... can't you ever be proud of me?” he mumbled before retreating back through the living room, heading for his bedroom.

Virgil grabbed John before his brother made it to his room. “Hey, did you tell dad?”

John looked at his younger brother who was fifteen, his honest and warm brown eyes trying to read his own. John hated disappointing anyone, and the fact their father didn't seem to think much of anything he did was impossible to hide. Virgil knew it too as his expression changed to one of concern. John looked away and walked into the door, forgetting he hadn't opened it.

“Ok so I guess it didn't go so well huh?” Virgil tried hard not to laugh as his older brother rubbed his nose.

John shook his head. “Since when does it ever? I don't know why I can never make him happy. He's always grumpy with me or pretends I'm not even there. I can't wait to go to University and prove that I can be something than just... not there.”

“I'm sure he doesn't think that.”

“I don't know Virgil.... maybe... maybe I should just give up and have Kyrano dump me somewhere on the mainland. It's not like dad will care.”

“Don't say that. Besides, we'd all miss you if you did something like that.”

“Would you really?”

Virgil hugged his sibling. “Of course we would.”

“I’m glad someone would.”

“You know with the grades that you got, you could do anything you want.”

“You think so? I really hope so.” John smiled sweetly. “I’d give my left arm to work for NASA or at the very least somewhere I can watch the stars all night.”

“You dream pretty big little brother.” Scott stepped into the hallway. The nineteen year old was a striking contrast to both of his younger siblings, tall, thin and overall imposing. Everything about him screamed their father’s ideal son in every way shape and form. If their father knew about his last epic escapade it was well and truly swept under the rug. Scott could do no wrong in Jeff’s eyes and it was just as well as if he knew what he was about to sneak off and do…

“At least I have a realistic goal.” John frowned when he saw what was in his older brother’s hand. “Where the hell are you getting all the weed from anyway?”

Scott held a hand to his lips. “Not so loud Johnny, everyone will want some. My room mate in collage grows his own, for horticulture classes.”

“That doesn't mean you have to bring it home and smoke it while you're on your winter break Scotty.”

“You're no fun Johnny, you and Virgil havn’t got a ‘fun bone’ in your little bodies.”

Virgil puffed himself out. He was taller than John and also far wider than Scott, all of which was pure muscle. “If that’s your idea of fun then I’d hate to think what your idea of a great party is.” he relaxed. “I’m going to join Gordon down the pool for a couple of laps, want to join John? It’ll take your mind off dad.”

“Maybe later, Virgil. Gordon’s probably sick of me enough for one day.” it was true, John had spent most of the early hours of the morning helping Gordon swim laps around the pool in preparation for his latest attempt to get on the New Zealand Olympic team so he would be the last person Gordon would want to have fun with in his down time.

“Suit yourself.” Virgil shrugged as he walked off down the hallway.

“You know dad’s going to make an example out of you John.” Scott put his arms around his little brother’s shoulders. “He always does. There is no way you’re going to be able to go and study what you want.”

“That’s not true, he let you didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I’m not you. I’m not the one with the brains in the family.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Scott.” John sighed. “You’re always doing that.”

Scott just patted him on the shoulder and walked off, leaving John alone in the hall. The emptiness made John rethink about going to sit in his room by himself… right now he needed some company… any company to get his mind off what Scott had just said.

Dad couldn’t just tell him what to do his whole life surely?

He found himself back in the living room and sat on one of the couches around the coffee table, one of which was opposite to Alan who was fast asleep, taking full advantage of the warm sunlight filtering through the huge glass windows.

If I can’t make dad proud of me, I can at least try and do my best to make sure Alan is, he thought. That’s got to count for something. The nine year old practically worshiped John, no matter how much their father belittled him in front of the youngest in the family. John considered himself lucky that at least to someone he couldn’t do anything wrong.

John hated being seen as perfect. He knew he wasn’t. If he was, he wouldn’t always be at odds with their old man.

Jeff emerged from his office, holding the piece of paper that John had left on his desk.

“Son, is this really your passing grade?” Jeff said as if what he read was so terrible that John should have gotten three hundred percent out of a possible one hundred.

John sat to attention, it paid to look like you cared when you were being spoken to. “Yes father.”

“Hmm… with a score this good you should do well at Harvard.”

John twitched. “H-Harvard?”

“Yes, a mind like yours is perfect for the world of business. I will eventually need someone to take over after I retire… it might as well be you.”

“Harvard…. Business... “ John repeated as if the words were like sharp swords.

“Yes. You’re mathematic grades are perfect for what I am requiring in a trained accountant. Maybe you could work your way up from there.”

“A-A-Accountant?” John now looked really hurt.

“Is there a problem?” Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you wish for me to take an interest in your future?”

“Well… yes father… but I was thinking-”

“Good, I will contact the university, see what they can do and when you can start. Hopefully you can get in with the next semester starting over the summer… then when you’re all finished in a few years you can come and work for me at the office.”

And with that the conversation was over. Jeff walked down the stairs for the kitchen and John just sat there, unsure as to what just happened. He was sure something had as he could clearly feel his little bubble of hopes and dreams tinkle on the floor in tiny shards of glass.

***

John climbed over the rails of the balcony and carefully made his way along the roof of the second story of the house until he could sit down next to Scott, who was clearly well and truly off his head.

Scott was in the mood to laugh at anything. Right now he was laughing at the birds that had crashed into the glass windows on the story below his feet. He didn’t notice his younger brother sitting down beside him till he spoke.

“How do you smoke that?”

“If you're here to lecture me again-”

“No! I wanted to know if I could.. You know.. Try some.” John interrupted quickly. He winced, waiting for his brother to hit him for asking something so stupid.

“Wait, you want some of this stuff?” Scott looked surprised, which is pretty hard for anyone who is thoroughly stoned. Curiosity got the better of him. “Why Johnny?”

“Thought I’d try and be.. You know… FUN.” John shrugged.

“F.U.N.”

“Yes Scotty.” John nodded slowly. “FUN.”

“Alright.” Scott handed him a weirdly shaped glass jar. “It’s already burning, you just have to breathe it in from this end here.”

“Oh.. ok… just like vapor right?”

“No, you inhale it… like this.” Scott showed John exactly how it was done and then breathed out casually, smoke coming from both his mouth and his nose. He looked pretty contented.

John tried to do the same. Scott had to hit his back rather hard to stop him from choking. John could had sworn his lungs were on fire.

Scott looked rather amused at his younger brother’s red face but tried not to laugh.

“How long does it take to kick in?” John coughed. Eventually he frowned as if he was struggling to think.

“The amount you just inhaled? Fast I should think.” Scott chuckled.

“You shirt has some really pretty patterns Scotty.” John poked them with one of his fingers. Scott could no longer contain himself. Watching his little brother half fried on just one go on the bong was too much for him. John- despite himself -started laughing along too.

“I guess you had been talking to dad again huh Johnny?”

“Huh?” John looked at his older brother as if he was someone else talking to him. He could have been as far as John was concerned after a second attempt at inhaling and trying to cough up his lungs.

“YOU … DAD… TALKED.” Scott said louder and spelling it out for him, incase the marijuana had completely destroyed his younger brother’s brain.

“Did you choose Yale… or did Dad pick it for you?”

“Who said I’m still at Yale?” Scott snorted. “I transferred to Oxford last summer.”

“You never said!?”

“Why should I? The other courses I needed were at the other university so I switched mid-term. Not going to matter anyway… I’m going to join the air force.”

John looked his brother and tried to work out why the hell Scott would want to make a decision like that. Scott was always highly brave, fearless and above all else, impulsive.

“Not just on a whim or anything?” John queried.

“Nope. Always wanted to fly a jet. Those things they got these days are so fast, break the sound barrier. To be able to fly free like a bird… that’s what I want to do.”

“Dad approved?”

Scott shrugged. “If he didn’t I don’t care, won’t stop me.”

“Wow… wish I could be like you Scott.”

“Pfft yeah right, you’re super smart, you can do anything you want. I’d kill to have your intelligence.”

John hugged his knees.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Dad wants me to go to Harvard.”

Scott almost choked on his inhale. “You have got to be joking! They’d eat you alive there!”

“Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Scott.” John looked hurt. “I don’t know what to do. Finally dad’s proud of me for something….. But it’s not what I want at all.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you need mathematics degrees to be able to do things at NASA? I’m pretty sure science involves a ton of math.”

“I… I guess…”

“You guess?”

Suddenly, talking to Scott and smoking weed was not a great idea. John was starting to feel really sick, but wasn’t sure if it was the marijuana or the fact this conversation was getting serious.

“He want’s me to be an accountant.”

Scott started laughing. “You have got to be joking! What the hell for?”

“For his company.”

“DUDE… you know that’s a lie right there. He’d get you all trained up, stick you in the company in a tiny little room where you won’t see any sunlight for years with no other way of getting out of it right?”

“It’s not funny Scotty, stop laughing!”

“It’s totally hilarious.” Scott sniggered before bursting at the seams with laughter. “I KNEW he’d never let you do what you wanted!”

John felt his heart breaking into two. He always did what was asked of him without question and for the first time he felt he was owed.

He grabbed the bong and threw it as far as he could off the roof of the house, off to the side where it smashed hard against the sharp rocks that surrounded the building.

Scott stood up fast and was about to give John a shove when John’s own body did it for him, the over balance he had from the throw and the fact his brain couldn’t calculate the right place to put his foot back on the sloped roof caused him to collapse and slide down the roof and almost right off onto the rocks himself, only managing to grab hold of the guttering to save himself from certain injury or possible death.

He tried to pull himself up, only to slip and wind up dangling from the guttering with one hand. His heart was racing and his stomach was making everything vomit inducing. Scott’s arms eventually grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back upward to safety. John clung to his brother tight, head buried in Scott shirt. He was beyond terrified. Smoking all that pot had drained any ounce of bravado he may have usually had in this sort of situation and Scott was aware of it, holding onto him tightly back.

“You could always change mid year.” Scott said quietly after a while. “Dad can’t do anything once you're already over there you know? Just enrol, stay for a term, then drop out and do whatever you want to do. He can’t control everything in your life forever.”

“Maybe… maybe I’ll have to.”

“That’s the spirit. It’s not like you to be beaten. You will get what you want, stuff those who stand in your way.”

“Is that what you did?”

“Yeah. For once it’s your turn.”

“Thanks Scott.”

“No problem. I think it needed to be said, and you needed to hear it.”

***

Scott arrived at the apartment block in Florida and double checked the address. What a dump, he thought. Surely John can’t be living here. It had been months since he had seen his younger brother and when their father dropped the bomb about John no longer being in Harvard having dropped out after two months, Scott got rather worried. He knew John wouldn’t have coped with the constant name dropping and snobbery at the place…. It was no place for his quiet, shy sibling to be. In one way Scott wondered if their father had sent John there on purpose to watch him break. It wouldn’t have been the first time he pushed his brother harder than he could handle.

Scott was hoping that despite no longer being a Harvard boy, his brother might have picked himself up, dusted off and gotten into another university or at least some no name college where he could study what he wanted in peace.

He could only hope.

The door he knocked on was answered by a young lady who looked surprised and then gave him the once over, checking him out.

“Why hello handsome! Who might you be?” she purred.

Another voice could be heard from inside.

“Who is it Vanessa?”

“Some really tall dark and handsome stranger.” she smiled at Scott.

Eventually, Scott got to see the face that belonged to the other voice. The young scruffy man seemed to recognise who he was.

“Hey, you’re one of Johnny’s brother’s right?”

“Umm.. hi?” Scott managed to say, still surprised. He vaguely could recall Virgil saying something about John having some pretty weird roommates.

“Which one are you? I mean, he has them coming out of the woodwork by the sounds of the phones calls he gets.” the girl called Vanessa smirked.

“His older one. I’m Scott.”

“This is Vanessa, I’m Nigel. We are his room mates.”

“I can see that. Is my brother here at all by any chance?”

“You just missed him, he left for work about twenty minutes ago.” the guy called Nigel answered. 

“He’s got a job? He never told me.”

“There is probably a lot of things your brother hasn’t told you.” Vanessa winked. “He’s very… odd about keeping things to himself.”

“I wouldn’t call it odd… more like embarrassed that he has to work that kind of job to be able to pay rent.”

“Yeah well you would be too if you couldn’t get into a collage anywhere with his grades. It’s a darn shame really. I can’t understand why someone like him gets so many knock backs.”

Scott frowned. This was all new information, something his other siblings who had been talking to John had failed to mention, or rather, John had never spoken to them about.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find him, would you by any chance?” he asked.

Both roommates hesitated, before Nigel responded. “We do… but you are not going to like it.”

“Just try me.”

***

“I’ll have you know Trev, not everyone who works here is gay ok?”

“Sure, John. that’s why most of the fellas who work in this bar are all flirting with the patrons.”

John shuddered. This place, this job… made his skin crawl. He wasn’t about to give it up though. So far this was the only thing he had managed to get where his father’s name meant absolutely nothing and that his father wouldn’t even dare try to interfere and get him fired. So far every other job he had gone for had ended the same way and he was desperate for the money. The only downside was it was demeaning and John knew it was going to leave a horrible stain not only on himself, but his family name, his brothers… everything… if anyone found out about it.

Trevor, the bloke he was talking to, was quite well built and had been oiled up so his muscles shone on his torso. “Look, tomorrow night is that big bachelorette party, something for you to look forward to! For now, let’s just get through the night with these big bears ok? We are just the entertainment, and we just go out there and put on a show and look good while we do it.” he ruffled John’s golden red hair. “You’ll be fine love. Besides, you’re on table duty tonight. The boss wouldn’t want you getting any of the ‘special attention’ incase he gets investigated by the police.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” John looked a little shaken. He knew what ‘special attention’ meant around here and it made him feel sick. Trevor straightened the fox ears on John’s head, moved John’s head around to make sure all the makeup wasn’t smudged then slapped him on the bare shoulders.

“You’ll be fine. You’ve been here two-three weeks? You’ve got the hang of it pretty fast and know the drill better than anyone else who they’ve hired. Just go out there, serve drinks and smile, that’s all you have to do.”

Trevor then left the dressing room leaving John alone to look at his reflection in the mirror. Just how did it come to this? How could he have fallen so far from his father’s graces? Granted, he was never really seen as anything but invisible at the best of times but now…

He had lied to Gordon on the phone yesterday when he accidentally let it slip he had to go to work. Gordon was trying hard to cheer him up, remind him that without his help, he wouldn’t have won his gold medal at the Olympics. John had been there to watch, to cheer him on - but it had not been the same. He should have been there with the coaches as that’s what he really was for his little brother, but their father had gotten in the way once again and John was lucky to be able to still watch from the stands.

Gordon thought of him as a mentor. John couldn’t let his brother know that he was a complete and utter failure.

Truth was, John didn’t want any of his brothers to know. Sure he never tried to be perfect, but they always thought of him pretty highly and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint them. They were the only thing that was keeping him sane, the one thing that made doing something so degrading and insulting bearable.

He took a deep breath, put on a brave face and a sly smirk, befitting his fox makeup and costume (or lack thereof) and walked out of the room and into the night club.

Scott slipped in the doorway and got a nod targeted at him from the bouncer watching the door. The place was full and the only way to move around was to elbow your way around. He had been in a few seedy places before but this one took the cake. The poster out front advertised ladies nights and parties and even a night for the city's gay community, the club not shying away any possible clientele if it could make them a profit.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink to try to blend in. It was a hard thing to do. Most of the people in the club tonight were men - and some very manly looking woman- who were watching the floor show, which was supposed to be of some really attractive men doing a weird burlesque show. Granted, Scott wouldn’t have felt uncomfortable if this was a strip joint and there were ladies pole dancing, but the fact that it was blokes doing it made him rather unsettled.

A tall young waiter came up to the bar beside him and grabbed another tray of expensive looking drinks and Scott almost spat out his beer. The young man didn’t notice and Scott was in one way relived. It was John, painted up as a fox - ears, tail, hotpants - the whole deal. His eighteen year old brother was a walking sex object. Scott watched him as he walked away to a table and was flirted with as he put down the drinks. His brother looked uncomfortable, but was able to brush off any attempts to get him to sit on the guys laps.

Was it Virgil who said John had had a growth spurt since he had last seen him? He couldn’t remember…. His brother didn’t look as small and as lithe as he was a few months ago. Instead he was tall and far skinnier than Scott remembered….and far more nervous.

That was when Scott realised he wasn’t the only one watching his little brother. He noticed movement from a private booth in the far corner and a worried look from one of the other wait staff who was dressed like a rabbit.

There was a conversation between the rabbit waiter and his brother, then his brother came back towards the bar. Scott tried to look inconspicuous, and was relived again that his brother was far too pre-occupied to notice.

Scott waited till his brother had walked away before slowly following him, just enough so he could see what his brother was doing when he reached the booth…. That’s when it all went pear shaped.

The three men at the booth pinned his brother down against the table and drew the private curtain. Scott was quick to get over to the corner and fling it open, grabbing the blokes and pulling them off his sibling, who was trying hard to fight them off and get free.

The scene didn’t go unnoticed, the bouncer was over within minutes and was dragging the trouble makers off towards the door, with Scott along with them.

John grabbed the big guy by the arm. “Michael! That’s my brother Scott! He was trying to protect me….”

The bouncer gave John a hard stare and then his expression softened. That was John for you, you couldn’t get mad at someone who was quiet and as harmless as he was. He let go of Scott and continued to shove the rest of the trouble out of the club.

John grabbed Scott by the arm and weaved his way out to the back of the club till they were in the safety of the dressing rooms.

“What the hell are you doing here!” John snapped, growling at his older brother. “How the hell did you find out about this?!”

“Your roommates told me were you worked.”

“They are SO DEAD.” John swore and then reality hit him. “I’m so dead…. Oh no..no no no no…”

John sat down, hugging himself. “No no no… this.. This can’t be happening, you can’t be here! If you are then… then dad knows! FUCK!”

Scott grabbed his brother by the shoulders and gave him a shake. “John! Calm down! It’s just me. I found out, not dad… though it’s going to be extremely hard to hide this from him….” Scott couldn’t think of what to say. His younger brother was clearly shaken and had no idea what was going on himself.

“I came to see how you were after Gordon told me you dropped out of Harvard. He said when dad found out he was furious and he was worried about you… and so am I.” he took a deep breath. “After seeing this… I think … I think I have every reason to agree with him.” he looked his brother in the eyes, something Scott usually tried not to do as John’s hazel green's reminded him so much of their mother…. But this time he needed his brother’s full attention, and to reassure him that it was ok that he was scared and that he was there for him. “Why John? Why this?”

“Because I needed a job. No one would hire me.” John couldn’t hold his brother’s blue eyed gaze. It was uncomfortable, feeling like he was being judged. “Dad’s made sure that anything I’ve gone for I last no longer than a few days. I can’t even get into a single university in the States anymore….. He’s told them things… told them lies about me. This is all I could get… and I may not even be able to keep it once they realise I’m eighteen and not nineteen… not after this.” tears rolled down his face, mixing with the makeup - streaking it everywhere.

“I have no future anymore Scotty… there’s nothing dad can take away anymore. I may as well just give up on trying to get that NASA internship I’ve tried to get for the past two months… they won’t take someone who can’t even get a single university qualification. It’s… it’s all gone.”

“You still have us Johnny.”

“For how long Scott? I used to get phone calls every day…. Now I’m lucky if it’s twice a week…. Dad doesn’t even speak to me and I get the feeling he doesn’t want anyone talking to me anymore. I’m more than just a disappointment.. I’m a failure as a son… and not even worth having as a brother.”

Scott wrapped his arms around his sibling, smearing paint all over his own clothes. He didn’t care, not when his brother was in tears. John rarely cried so Scott knew his brother had reached the end of his bravado and no longer cared who saw it.

“I promise to fix this John.” Scott said softly. “Out of everyone you deserve so much more. I promise you that much. I would be a lousy older brother if I couldn’t do something at all.” he held him tight as his brother’s body was shaking violently with sobs. Things could be a lot worse, Scott considered. At least he can get John out of this…. If it was a drug habit or something else he wouldn’t have known where to start. But this… this was easy. His brother needed a better line of work and something to look forward to… maybe there was something he could do about that.

***

It was a few weeks of hell, but Scott finally managed to find a university in Florida where his father had not gotten his tendrils into yet and they where more than ecstatic to get someone like his brother enrolled in Astrophysics, Advanced mathematics, Astronomy… the list of sciences went on. He had also spoken to the boss at John’s current work establishment, a charming lady who just called herself ‘Mistress’ and got his brother doing ladies nights only and doing some shows…. It wasn’t entirely much better, but he knew his brother’s acrobatic skills he had picked up here and there from messing around the Gordon in the gym were at least put to good use.

John was very grateful too, and he let Scott know how much he appreciated it by splashing out every single cent he had on making fancy dinners and things as there wasn't much else he could do. In the end Scott had to pull him aside and get him to stop and start putting money into paying for his university studies. 

One afternoon, Scott was flicking through John’s mail, hoping to see a letter from the university that would let John start so late in the term and get him out of the night club work for good. That is till he saw something marked from NASA.

“Hey John, you might want to have a look at this one.” Scott waved it around and playfully tried to stop his brother from taking it off him. It was half hearted as he too wanted to know what was in the envelope.

John grabbed it, opened it and started to read. Scott realised that it must be good news as his younger sibling, while very good at hiding his emotions had a tiny hint of excitement flicker across his features. Scott would have missed it is he wasn’t used to trying to read his little brother, something he had gotten rather good at over the years. It wasn’t as if he didn’t show any emotion other than stoic seriousness, it was just they were so quick, so fleeting that you’d miss them. The downside of being the quiet one he guessed.

“Anything good?”

John handed him the letter and smiled. “Yeah…. Very. Still have to work but maybe only enough to cover living expenses for a few more months.”

Scott took the letter and read it himself. “Well I’ll be. Congratulations little brother, you're officially a member of NASA.”

“Well an intern anyway, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves Scott.” 

Scott looked at his sibling with a new sense of respect. Not that there was any doubt John wouldn’t eventually figure out what he wanted, he just really needed the help to get there.

“Internships lead to full employment and that’s the best part of this little piece of news.”

“Yeah… I guess you're right.” John hugged his older brother. “Thank You Scott.”

“You're welcome. Don’t you ever forget despite how big a pain in the arse father might be, you still have me and your other brothers to fall back on… well me at least. We don’t always see things the same way but you know that I’ve always been proud of you… I mean how many people have a brother who knows every single star in the sky, can run rings around you when it comes to maths and still wants to look after his other siblings? I can tell you it’s few and far between.”

“Thank you Scott.”

“Just do me proud ok John? And maybe stop giving a shit about what Father thinks. What was it you said when we were smoking weed on the roof… oh god that feels like a long time ago..”

“Wouldn’t have a clue Scott. I was as stoned as you were.”

“Yeah and if Kayo didn’t join us out there after you almost fell and then almost taking a dive herself we’d probably still be on the roof right now doing the same thing.”

“Or worse.”

Scott laughed. “Maybe. Glad I got that act of rebellion out of my system. Can’t be a stoner if I want to fly a jet plane.”

“So what made you stop in the end anyway?”

“Kayo’s dad threatening to tell our father kind of did the trick… that and I was made to help him with the gardens for a few weeks. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get the smell of fertiliser and horse shit off your clothes let alone your hands?”

This made his brother laugh and Scott let out a contented sigh. That’s better, hearing his brother happy was well worth admitting to a moment of humiliation. Virgil and Alan were not the only ones who could get a chuckle out of mum’s little angel. Scott would never let anyone tell him otherwise either. Sure there were times John and himself needed each other like a hole in the head, but his little brother was a little beacon of hopes and dreams, while he was the one of drive and ambition - they complimented each other as much as they rebuffed- and they needed each other to get through some of the hardest choices they’ve had to make so far in their lives. Scott silently hoped that that would be the case for many more years to come.

Who cares John didn’t get a Harvard degree or something from another fancy university…. But he was going to really show that he didn’t HAVE to. Scott was getting light headed about the little mind games this was going to play out once their father found out. Hopefully their old man stays out of this one… otherwise Scott WILL have something to say about it. John wasn’t the only person their father hated getting into arguments with after all - Scott was just far better at picking fights he knew he could win. Sure, John was the one that was always on a tight leash, but it could have been far worse if Scott hadn’t kept stepping in over the years and arguing with their father about leaving his brother alone to just do his own thing. It had not always worked out, but at least one thing Scott fought for was still in tact for now… the fact his brother could rely on him to be there was a fight worth having.


End file.
